Une mission très 'spéciale'
by Shitema 94
Summary: Lorsqu'une mission, en somme toute très banale, tourne d'une manière inattendue. Qu'un jeune ninja blond se fait un devoir de veiller sur sa partenaire de mission, afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. Et bien, tout cela forme un One-Shot...


Des flammes, le ciel d'un noir d'encre, le hululement d'une chouette.

Je me trouvais, seul, assis devant un feu de camp. Enfin, seul ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Une jeune fille dormait en face de moi dans un sac de couchage, me tournant le dos. Seuls ses longs cheveux bleus nuits s'exhibaient à moi. Elle dormait profondément.

Mon regard se promenait sur elle sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Tout en elle m'attirait. Ses cheveux soyeux et sombres, ses magnifiques yeux de perles, ses courbes harmonieuses, ses petites manies… Oui, tout en elle m'attirait, même ses défauts. Quelque chose en elle ne cessait de me pousser à me rapprocher d'elle. Elle avait un pouvoir insoupçonné sur moi, elle n'en avait pas conscience évidemment. C'était incontrôlable et incompréhensible. Je ne saisissais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait depuis quelques mois. Quelque chose en moi, un jour, avait changé lorsque j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais malgré tout quelque chose en moi s'éveilla. Je la regardais avec des yeux nouveaux. Et, au prix de réflexions poussées sur la question, j'avais finalement compris…

J'étais tombé amoureux.

Oui, amoureux de cette femme.

Nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus tendre enfance, quoiqu'au début nous n'étions pas vraiment amis. Mais tout cela avait finalement changé lorsque nous étions tous deux devenus véritablement des ninjas, à douze ans. Malgré que nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment, le groupe des douze anciens genins du village avait lié un lien indéfectible. Je crois d'ailleurs que cela a un rapport avec ce dont nous parlait le vieux Sarutobi : la volonté du feu. Oui, voila. Cette volonté qui lie chaque ninja de Konoha, avec l'ardeur de protéger le village quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Nous étions donc tout les douze devenus proches : Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, moi-même… Et toi, bien entendu.

Les années de bonheur et d'insouciance remontent à quelques temps désormais. Aujourd'hui nous avons tous dépassés la vingtaine, et je n'ai pu ramener Sasuke auprès de Sakura, malgré mes efforts…

D'ordinaire lorsque je songe à mon « frère », la tristesse et la frustration envahissent mon âme. Mais, heureusement, lorsque tu es près de moi, comme ce soir, rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je me sens en paix avec moi-même, rien ne peux ni me blesser ni me démoraliser. Tu es la lueur qui m'empêche de sombrer. Celle qui me pousse toujours à rester positif et à continuer à me battre. Tu es celle qui fais battre mon cœur plus vite, qui me trouble sans le chercher, et celle que je protégerais plus que tout. Tu es devenue la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, même si tu ne le sais pas…

Je n'ai jamais osé te parler de ce que je ressentais, j'ai préféré sauvegarder notre amitié jusqu'à présent. Mais cela devient de plus en plus dur pour moi de te regarder de loin sans pouvoir te serrer tout contre moi… Je sais qu'un jour prochain, je ne me contrôlerais plus et que je finirais par tout t'avouer. Mais j'espère arriver à sauvegarder ce lien amical si particulier que l'on partage toi et moi. Il est si unique que je ne le comprends pas parfois. Tu arrives à savoir à quoi je pense sans avoir à me le demander. Tu peux, rien qu'en me regardant, savoir si je vais bien ou non. Tu peux également déceler chaque mensonge que je peux dire. Cela n'est pas très agréable parfois, d'ailleurs…

Je soupire et attise le feu à l'aide d'une buche.

Je baisse les yeux et fixe les flammes dansantes devant mes yeux fascinés. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fascine tellement, mais je me perds rapidement dans mes pensées.

Je songe à la raison qui fait que nous soyons tous les deux dans cette forêt, en pleine nuit. Nous avons été chargés d'une mission de rang B par Mamie Tsunade. L'objectif est de protéger un noble du pays qui a reçu des menaces de mort. Nous les prenons très aux sérieuses, ce noble est parait-il assez dérangeant pour certaines personnes et ils se sont mis dans l'idée de le supprimer. Nous sommes donc dans la forêt, à quelques kilomètres de Konoha, et nous cherchons à rejoindre la demeure du seigneur. Il habite à l'écart du village, pour raison de sécurité. Il est réputé pour être quelque peu obsédé par sa sécurité et celle de sa famille, alors cela ne m'étonne guère. Je me demande seulement si cette mission va durer longtemps… Mamie Tsunade nous a signalés qu'elle ne serait terminée qu'au moment où les forces spéciales du village mettraient la main sur les auteurs de ses menaces. J'espère que cela ne va pas prendre des semaines… Quoique, rester des semaines avec toi, cela n'est pas une idée si dérangeante finalement.

Et puis, tes capacités de détection nous serons sûrement très avantageuses.

Toi, l'héritière du plus prestigieux clan de Konoha.

***** **

Le matin, très tôt, nous avons repris rapidement notre route, nous dépêchant d'arriver le plus vite possible à la résidence de ce seigneur. S'il lui arrivait malheur avant notre arrivée, je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau face à Mamie Tsunade… Valait mieux presser le pas.

Nous nous déplacions donc, toi en tête, surveillant nos avants. Je préférais avoir un œil sur toi, pour ta sécurité. Je n'aimais pas te savoir seule derrière moi, là où je ne pouvais veiller sur toi. J'avais aussi tout le loisir de t'admirer sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives. Après tout, je regardais devant moi, non ?

Tu étais tellement concentrée sur la mission que cela m'impressionnait. Tu étais devenue une kunoichi vraiment très puissante et respectée au village… J'étais vraiment fier de toi, tu en avais fait des progrès… Je me souvins alors d'un événement : l'attaque de Pain sur le village, il y a de cela six ans. J'avais été en difficulté et tu m'avais courageusement sauvé. Sauvé par ton apparition inattendue, ce sourire confiant que je voyais pour la première fois sur ton visage, et cette détermination… J'avais vraiment été bouleversé et effrayé. J'avais eu tellement peur pour toi… Tu avais vraiment agi impulsivement, et si je ne m'étais pas servi de la puissance maléfique de Kyubi, qui sait où nous serions…

Je me souvenais parfaitement de tous les mots que tu avais prononcés ce jour là. Oui, de tous… Tout le monde pensait que ce moment s'était effacé de ma mémoire dû à l'intervention du démon, mais non. Je me souvenais. La mémoire m'était revenue quelques jours après. Mais à l'époque, j'étais trop occupé à pourchasser Sasuke que je n'ai rien fait, rien dit. Je m'en mordais les doigts désormais… Comment t'avouer que je t'aimais ? J'avais peur que notre amitié ne disparaisse, surtout si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu… Je privilégiais notre amitié exceptionnelle à mes sentiments. C'était stupide peut-être, mais j'attendais le moment propice pour te faire une déclaration dans les règles de l'art. Elle n'était pas à bâcler, il fallait qu'elle soit la plus belle, parfaite. Car tu la méritais plus que quiconque. Tu es si douce, si gracieuse, si merveilleuse. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux, et je ne suis pas convaincu que je sois le mieux placé pour te l'offrir. Que ferais-tu avec le réceptacle du démon le plus malfaisant ? Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de mieux, et si pour te l'offrir je dois laisser ma place à un autre, alors je le ferais…

Parce que tu es tout pour moi, et plus encore…

***** **

Dans la soirée, nous arrivâmes finalement devant la demeure du riche seigneur. Elle se trouvait en fait dans une zone dépourvue de toute végétation. Rien à l'horizon. Très pratique pour voir arriver les potentielles menaces. Elle se situait dans un coin un peu reculé de la forêt.

Sa demeure n'était pas vraiment imposante, gigantesque. Elle était dans un pur style japonais, mais ne montrait en rien l'étendue de la richesse de son propriétaire. Elle était assez simple, pas fastueuse du tout.

La maison était encerclée par un petit mur d'enceinte. Nous décidâmes de passer le portail et marchâmes le long de l'allée faite de pierres. Presque aussitôt, deux gardes nous arrêtèrent. Nous leur avons signalés la raison de notre visite, et ils nous on dit qu'ils nous attendaient justement. Ils nous conduisirent aussitôt auprès de leur maitre, dans une pièce de la maison qui semblait être son bureau. Je ne perdis pas de temps et frappa à la porte. On me signala d'entrer, ce que je fis, suivi de ma coéquipière.

Il vint rapidement vers nous, remarquant nos bandeaux frontaux. Il sembla satisfait de nous voir.

Il devait probablement avoir dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnants, assez relâché question ligne. Il portait un kimono traditionnel des seigneurs du pays du feu, et avait de petits yeux noirs. Il me sembla assez sympathique et souriant à première vue.

_-« Je suis si soulagé de savoir que vous êtes arrivés ! Vous avez fait vite, tout de même. Je reconnais bien là l'énergie de la jeunesse ! »_

Cette remarque me fit sourire, me demandant si ce seigneur n'avait pas déjà rencontré Gai sensei… La jeune ninja sourit également, je songea qu'elle avait dû penser à la même chose.

_-« Ah, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me présente : je me nomme Ryûma Akizuki, Seigneur de cette région. »_

Suivant notre code de politesse, nous nous inclinèrent devant lui avant de nous présenter à notre tour. Je commençais.

_-« Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, et voici ma coéquipière, Hinata Hyûga. »_ Lui dis-je, en désignant ma partenaire.

Le seigneur fixa alors Hinata d'un regard que je n'aimais pas trop. Il semblait avoir une idée bien précise en tête. La façon dont il la regardait me semblait plus que louche…

Il se désintéressa de moi et s'avança vers Hinata. Il se mit face à elle, et lui saisit une main afin de la lui embrasser.

_-« Puis-je me permettre de vous dire, chère demoiselle, que vous êtes d'une beauté éblouissante… » _

Elle rougit un peu avant de baisser la tête, lui intimant de ne pas dire ce genre de choses. Elle était gênée, je le voyais bien. Je décidais alors de la sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

_-« Pourriez-vous nous indiquer nos chambres, que nous puissions nous reposer de notre long voyage, Akizuki-sama ? »_

Cette ruse fonctionna assez bien, étant donné qu'il détourna son attention de ma coéquipière pour me regarder.

_-« Oui, bien sur. Mais s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Ryûma, je trouve cela vieux-jeu 'Akizuki-sama' »_ Me dit-il en riant.

Ce vieux bonhomme me semblait être un drôle de personnage. Et la façon qu'il avait eut de fixer Hinata me mit légèrement en colère. La protéger d'un vieux pervers tel que lui n'allait pas être une tâche facile. Mais je ne le laisserais jamais déshonorer ma Hinata…

Nous le suivîmes dans un dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant deux portes l'une en face de l'autre.

_-« Bien entendu, je vous ais mis dans deux chambres séparées. Installer deux jeunes de votre âge dans une chambre commune, cela aurait été du suicide ! »_ Ria t-il allégrement avant de s'éloigner.

Nos teins se colorèrent de rouges avant que je ne bafouille quelques mots, et que je n'entre dans une des deux chambres. Il était quand même bien indiscret ce seigneur !

Je soupirais. Malgré tout, je le trouvais assez amusant. Il me rappelait un peu l'ermite pas net… Mon visage se voila de tristesse alors que je repensais à mon ancien maitre. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six ans qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, et il me manquait énormément… Il avait été comme un père pour moi, et le perdre aussi rapidement m'avait anéanti…

Je décidais de me secouer et d'aller prendre une douche. Cela me remonterait assurément le moral.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'heure du diner, nous fumes conduits pas notre hôte jusqu'à la salle à manger. Une table bien garnie y était installé, et un jeune homme brun patientait devant l'âtre d'une grande cheminée.

_-« Ah, laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils unique : Taisuke »._ Nous dit-il en désignant le brun.

Celui-ci nous dévisagea, et plus particulièrement Hinata. Ils étaient tous vicieux dans cette maison, ou c'était une blague ?!

Le fils était aussi brun que son père mais avait, contrairement à lui, de magnifiques yeux verts. Sa carrure était très appréciable pour la gente féminine et il avait l'air d'avoir une certaine assurance. Il était très séduisant, c'est cela qui me fit le plus peur.

Il s'avança, me salua brièvement puis s'approcha d'elle. Il fit le même manège que son père un peu plus tôt, mais cette fois-ci avec une voix charmeuse et une étincelle dans le regard. Il s'attarda un peu dans le baiser déposé sur sa main. Cela me fit enrager d'assister à ce genre de scènes.

_-« Mon père ne m'avait pas menti, vous êtes vraiment magnifique Mlle Hinata… »_

Elle murmura un léger 'Merci' incertain, et s'extirpa habilement de l'emprise du jeune homme sur sa main. Je ris intérieurement, elle n'était pas si soumise quand on la connaissait. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais elle avait un sacré caractère !

Nous mangeâmes ensuite. Je dus supporter les innombrables questions que posaient les deux hommes à ma coéquipière. Ils semblaient s'intéresser de très près à sa vie. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça, ils se croyaient tout permis…

Je voulus plus d'une fois intervenir, mais je n'en fis rien. Il était haut-placé dans la hiérarchie du pays, mon rang m'interdisait de lui dire des paroles déplaisantes. Je dû donc les surveiller discrètement, vérifiant qu'ils ne tentaient rien de louche envers elle. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de saisir les véritables intentions des deux hommes, mais moi je les voyais parfaitement bien. Après tout, j'étais un homme moi aussi. Je savais parfaitement quelles pensées ils devaient avoir envers mon amie… Et je n'aimais pas ça. Une question en particulier retint mon attention.

_-« Et si je puis me permettre de vous demander cela… êtes-vous engagée avec quelqu'un ? »_

Je voulus répondre à la question du vieil homme : Oui, avec moi ! Mais je n'en fis rien, cela aurait vraiment été ridicule, vu que nous n'étions même pas ensembles elle et moi. Je voulus ensuite lui faire remarquer que cela ne le regardait aucunement, mais la réponse d'Hinata me coupa dans ma démarche.

_-« Et bien… Non, je ne suis avec personne… »_

Elle baissa les yeux suite à sa réponse. Elle paraissait triste et déçue, ce que tout le monde remarqua. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Peut-être aimait-elle déjà quelqu'un ? Sa réaction fut comme un poignard en plein cœur, mais je ne montrais rien de mes émotions, j'avais appris cela avec Gaara.

La fin du repas arriva rapidement, et Taisuke et moi nous préparions déjà à aller nous coucher. Je tournais la tête vers Hinata, attendant qu'elle me rejoigne, mais Ryûma me fit comprendre qu'il souhaitait parler seul à seule avec elle. Je ne contestais pas la demande du seigneur et sortis de la salle à manger, ayant un dernier regard pour la femme que j'aimais.

Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Cette question me torturait l'esprit sans que je ne puisse me calmer trente secondes. J'eus peur qu'il ne tente quelque chose de déplacé envers elle… Mais je me dis qu'il n'était pas rustre au point de lui faire du mal, si ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être ce genre d'hommes… Enfin, je l'espérais. Elle était bien capable de se défendre, mais on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, j'entendis le bruit de la porte coulissante de sa chambre. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de ma porte, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre.

Devais-je aller la voir ?

Et puis finalement, je me décidais à ne rien faire. Après tout, elle m'avait l'air d'aller bien… C'est tout ce qui m'importait pour l'instant. Après un soupir de frustration, je partis me coucher. Je me demandais tout de même ce qu'il lui voulait…

***** **

Le lendemain matin, le petit-déjeuner me sembla bien moins agréable que le souper de la veille. En effet, aucuns de nous quatre ne parlait, et l'atmosphère me semblait un peu pesante. Hinata baissait la tête vers son repas et avait l'air mal à l'aise. Les deux hommes, quant à eux, faisaient comme si de rien n'était.

Je fixais Ryûma et Taisuke tour à tour, cherchant à savoir lequel avait bien pu la mettre dans cet état. Je me dis alors que ce devrait être Ryûma au vu de la conversation qu'il avait eut en privé avec elle hier soir. Je me décidais à me renseigner le plus tôt possible auprès d'Hinata. Je savais que si je lui demandais, elle m'en parlerait.

Je sortais de ma chambre, cherchant à rejoindre le bureau du seigneur Ryûma. Je devais lui parler de certaines questions concernant sa sécurité. Alors que je passais dans un couloir, j'entendis la voix de Taisuke. Il parlait à voix basse. Sentant mon instinct se manifester, je me décidais à m'approcher discrètement de la pièce d'où sa voix provenait. J'entendis alors une voix plus aigue lui répondre timidement. Je me raidis, reconnaissant la voix de mon aimée. Je m'approchais alors plus rapidement.

Je m'adossais au mur et tendis l'oreille. Ce n'était pas très poli et courtois, mais tant pis.

_-« S'il vous plait, réfléchissez-y… » _

Le silence lui répondit. Je soupçonnais qu'Hinata devait être trop gênée pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il sur un ton aguicheur ?! Et pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ?!

Sentant la colère monter, je préférais m'éloigner et rejoindre ma chambre. Le seigneur ne devait surtout pas me voir dans cet état. Je tournais comme un lion en cage, ne m'apaisant pas de cette sourde colère qui m'envahissait. Qu'espérait-il obtenir d'elle ? Pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas ?

Je rageais, et m'écroula sur mon lit dans un bruit sourd.

Une tête apparut alors timidement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_-« Tout va bien, Naruto-kun ? »_

C'était elle.

Mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de faire comme si j'allais bien. Alors je me tournais dos à elle, et lui répondis d'une voix froide.

_-« je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas… »_

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes. Elle ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. Et même moi j'avais du mal à comprendre…

_-« D'accord… »_

Et sur ses mots, la porte se referma doucement. Une fois que j'entendis sa propre porte coulisser, je me tournais vers le seuil qu'elle venait de quitter. Je m'en voulais. Je lui avais parlé avec tant de rancœur que je devais l'avoir blessée. Mais moi aussi je me sentais mal. Elle avait l'air si soumise au jeune fils du seigneur… Cela me déconcertait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ?

C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt séduisant Taisuke, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces femmes qui cèdent au premier apollon venu ! Alors pourquoi se laissait-elle ainsi faire face au brun ?

Je ne comprenais pas, et cela m'irritais au plus haut point. J'étais décidé à surveiller Taisuke.

Dieu seul savait ce qu'il y avait entre lui et la belle jeune femme…

***** **

Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'Hinata et lui étaient en mission auprès du vieux seigneur. Et cela faisait également près de deux semaines que Naruto enrageait intérieurement. Taisuke faisait tout pour se rapprocher de l'héritière, et il ne le cachait pas. Petits sourires charmeurs, baisemain à outrance, balades dans le splendide jardin à deux, et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Naruto avait beau surveiller de près le brun, mais celui-ci se tenait à peu près à carreau. Alors le blond ne se permettrait jamais d'intervenir sans avoir de preuves que Taisuke agissait de manière déplacée envers la jeune fille. Même si tout cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait le moral dans les chaussettes depuis le matin où il avait surpris la conversation du jeune homme et d'Hinata. Comment agir normalement alors qu'il voyait bien que Taisuke avait une idée derrière la tête…

Hinata, elle, ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus, à part pour tout ce qui concernait les questions relatives à leur mission. Elle avait bien remarqué que le blond n'était pas dans son assiette, et cela la peinait profondément. Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour qu'il retrouve son sourire si merveilleux ?

Elle appréciait la compagnie de Taisuke, mais évidemment pas autant que celle de Naruto. Il lui manquait en un sens. Comment faire pour retrouver le Naruto enjoué qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir ?

***** **

Naruto se baladait dans l'immense jardin, cherchant la sérénité qui lui faisait tant défaut ces derniers temps. Entendant une nouvelle fois la voix de Taisuke, il se figea. Avait-il vraiment envie de voir cela ?

Oui.

Il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre les deux jeunes. Alors, le ninja se faufila discrètement derrière un buisson et vit Taisuke ainsi qu'Hinata, assis tous deux sur un banc, dos à lui. Il ne fit plus un bruit et écouta leur conversation.

_-« Je sais que vous êtes un peu réfractaire, mais ce n'est pas à vous de prendre cette décision. En tant que chef de clan, votre père a tous les droits, si je peux me permettre de le dire ainsi… » _

La jeune fille baissait la tête, alors que le brun se tournait vers elle.

_-« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à gérer comme situation, mais je suis sûr que vous vous y ferez… »_

Qu'entendait-il par là ? De quelle situation parlait-il au juste ? Le blond ne comprenait rien, mais Hinata, elle, semblait parfaitement comprendre la signification de ses paroles. Que se tramait-il entre ses deux là ?!

Rageusement, il se redressa et partit. En entrant dans la maison, il croisa Ryûma. Celui-ci le regarda passer, étonné, mais n'y fit pas attention. Après tout, les histoires du jeune ninja ne le concernaient nullement. Il ne devait se mêler de tout ça.

Naruto continua son chemin sans prendre garde au vieil homme, qu'il dépassa sans le remarquer. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, et s'assit sur son lit, plus que fatigué de tout ça. Il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait, il le devait. Pourquoi Hinata ne lui parlait-elle pas ? Que désirait-elle tant lui cacher ?

Il resta un moment dans sa chambre à maugréer, avant de se lever et d'aller faire un peu d'exercice. De l'air frais, voila ce qu'il lui fallait.

Le soir arriva vite une nouvelle fois. Notre jeune Uzumaki revenait tout juste de sa ronde autour de la maison, qu'il exécutait chaque soir. Il passa naturellement devant le bureau qu'occupait Taisuke, afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

_-« Je vous en prie, cessez de me repousser… »_ Perçut-il avant d'entendre des bruits de luttes.

Naruto se précipita donc sur le seuil de la porte ouverte pour voir de quoi il retournait. Et la scène sur laquelle il tomba, lui coupa instantanément le souffle.

Taisuke avait coincé Hinata contre le mur et lui tenait fermement les poignets au niveau de ses épaules. Il tentait vraisemblablement de l'embrasser, mais la jeune fille se débattait avec acharnement. Elle le suppliait d'arrêter et semblait vraiment effrayée.

Naruto ne put en supporter davantage et se précipita sur Taisuke. Il lui attrapa vivement l'épaule droite et le retourna pour qu'il se confronte à lui plutôt qu'à une jeune fille vulnérable. Le blond serrait les dents et les poings dans l'espoir de se contrôler et d'éviter de le ruer de coups. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à l'héritière Hyûga était tout simplement immonde, et il s'apprêtait à le lui faire payer très cher.

Porter la main sur elle avait été sa première erreur.

_-« Toi…_, dit-il plus que rageusement en pointant Taisuke, _je ne te laisserais plus jamais lui faire du mal, tu m'entends. »_

Il tendit la main vers Hinata, tout en continuant de fixer Taisuke dans les yeux. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et lui prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Après un dernier regard meurtrier en direction du brun, Naruto fit sortir Hinata de cette pièce. Il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher jusqu'à atteindre sa chambre. Il l'a fit entrer puis referma vivement la porte derrière lui.

A peine avait-il fermé la porte, que la jeune Hyûga fondait en larmes. En la voyant ainsi démunie, toute sa colère disparut. Son cœur se serrait atrocement à la vue des larmes, et à l'entente des sanglots de la brune. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il la serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait, n'osant même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il n'était pas passé par là. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui, évacuant sa peur et tout son mal-être.

Elle pleura longtemps avant de finalement se calmer. Le blond n'avait pas bougé, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Ce dont elle avait le plus besoin en ce moment c'était de sa présence, il le savait. Et de toute façon, il ne l'aurait laissé seule pour rien au monde.

_-« Pardon, Naruto-kun… » _

Il fut surpris de ses paroles. De quoi s'excusait-elle au juste ?

_-« De quoi tu parles ? »_ Lui demanda t-il, d'une voix douce pour ne pas la brusquer.

_-« Je… Je… J'aurais dû te parler de ça… »_

_-« De ça quoi ? »_ Demanda t-il, légèrement anxieux.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots avec soin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il interprète mal ses paroles, alors elle cherchait à se faire comprendre sans qu'il ne s'imagine quoi que ce soit.

_-« Mon père souhaiterait… que j'épouse… Taisuke… Il a passé un accord avec… avec le seigneur Ryûma… » _

Elle pleura de plus belle, amère de son sort. Etant l'héritière du prestigieux clan Hyûga, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire lorsqu'il s'agissait de décisions prises par son père. Son devoir, c'était de se résigner à vivre une vie complètement dictée selon le bon vouloir de son père. Même si ces décisions allaient à l'inverse de ce que son cœur, lui, voulait…

_-« Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux épouser Taisuke ? »_

Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. Mais lui, ce genre de choses le répugnait. Pourquoi imposer une telle chose à sa fille ? Ne voulait-il donc pas la rendre heureuse avant tout ? Devait-elle vivre sa vie en fonction de ce qui était bien pour son clan ?

Il trouvait vraiment cela injuste d'imposer un mariage avec un tel homme, qui lui ferait certainement du mal si elle se refusait à lui… Alors, il prit une décision. Qu'importe les conséquences, jamais il ne laisserait Hinata à cet homme ! Même si pour cela il devait braver le clan Hyûga ainsi que les plus hautes instances de Konoha ! Jamais il ne laisserait un tel homme poser ses mains sur sa merveilleuse Hinata… Elle méritait bien mieux.

_-« Je… Je le déteste… Mais personne ne me laisse le choix… »_

_-« Et bien moi, je te le laisse. Si tu ne veux pas l'épouser, alors je te jure de tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je te le promets, Hinata… »_

Elle releva enfin son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux nacrés, mais de joie cette fois-ci. Il ne saisissait pas que la raison qui la poussait à ne pas épouser Taisuke, autre que son dégout, était la faute d'un amour déjà présent… Un amour qui la consumait depuis toute petite… Un amour incommensurable…

_-« Naruto… »_ Chuchota t-elle, perdue au fond de ses yeux azurs.

Elle était envoutée.

Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait ou bien même pour quelle raison. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que l'homme de sa vie se trouvait en face d'elle, la serrant tout contre lui. Elle prit enfin conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle était troublée, mais complètement heureuse de ce trouble. Ses jambes tremblaient, son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains frémissaient, ses sens s'éveillaient. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus lui résister. Pourquoi s'acharner à résister à une telle attirance… A une telle attraction…

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur les lèvres entrouvertes du blond. Celui-ci voyait bien le trouble dans le regard de l'Hyûga, et il y avait également perçu une lueur étrange… Une lueur de désir.

C'est alors qu'elle s'approcha encore plus près de lui, et qu'elle déposa ses douces lèvres sur celles de Naruto.

Celui-ci fut d'abord très surpris de son geste, puis finit par cesser de se débattre contre ses sentiments. Il devait l'avouer : il aimait ce contact. Et, malgré sa raison, il en voulut plus. La jeune femme sembla être du même avis puisqu'elle approfondit encore plus leur baiser, passant de tendre à fougueux. Elle se serrait tout contre Naruto, pendant que celui-ci laissait vagabonder ses mains le long de son dos. Il ne se contrôlerait bientôt plus, la sentant glisser ses mains sur son torse.

Malgré tout, sa raison et son bon sens finirent par le faire revenir sur Terre.

_-« Attends… »_

Il se sépara légèrement d'elle pendant qu'elle le fixait. Elle n'avait pas l'air gênée, comme elle aurait dû normalement l'être, mais plutôt passionnée et déterminée. Il la fixait en reprenant son souffle. C'était le moment qu'il attendait, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière désormais. Elle était si belle, les cheveux un peu en bataille, les lèvres rouges, cette lueur au fond du regard…

_-« Il faut que je te dises quelque chose… »_

Elle se concentra pleinement sur ses paroles. Vu l'air qu'il affichait, cela devait être assez important. Pitié, pas une mauvaise nouvelle…

Elle sentit qu'il encadrait son visage entre ses mains, la regardant fixement. Son regard la troubla. Il semblait sûr de lui mais également si… effrayé ? Oui, effrayé.

_-« Hinata… Je t'aime… »_

Elle resta interdite quelques instants. Venait-elle réellement d'entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche du blond ? Avait-elle seulement rêvé ? Allait-elle finir par se réveiller, frustrée ?

Lui, il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Même n'importe quoi. Ce silence était trop pesant pour lui. Il fallait qu'elle parle.

Mais au lieu de parler, elle fit autre chose. Elle l'embrassa. Et encore plus fougueusement que la fois précédente, si c'était humainement possible.

_-« Je t'aime aussi… Si tu savais depuis combien de temps… »_ Lui dit-elle, la voix saccadée, dû à l'émotion et au manque de souffle.

Et s'en attendre plus longtemps, elle reprit possession de sa bouche. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser respirer. Il était heureux, sur son petit nuage. Elle l'aimait… C'était à coup-sur, le plus jour de sa vie…

Elle reprit ses douces caresses, espérant qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle voulait. Et il y répondit, heureusement pour elle. C'est ainsi qu'il la déposa doucement sur son lit et qu'il se coucha près elle, en l'embrassant tendrement…

***** **

Le lendemain, au lever du soleil, un blond se réveilla au chant des oiseaux et à la douce caresse du soleil sur sa peau nue.

Il posa ses yeux sur la magnifique jeune femme dormant entre ses bras. Il lui caressa l'épaule du bout du pouce, tel un doux effleurement, et embrassa son front à plusieurs reprises. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller mais c'est ce qu'elle fit en sentant les lèvres chaudes de son amant sur sa peau.

Il lui fit alors un amoureux sourire en coin, pendant qu'elle lui souriait béatement. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aimée dans une tendre caresse. Il voulait être doux avec elle, la protéger, la préserver.

Ils restèrent enlacés dans le lit du blond jusqu'à l'heure fatidique ou ils durent se lever, à contrecœur. Ils étaient en mission, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Heureusement pour eux que personne n'avait attaqué le seigneur cette nuit, parce autrement ils auraient été en plein dans la galère, comme dirait Shikamaru.

Ils se préparèrent à affronter le seigneur et son fils, enfin surtout Hinata. Elle était décidée à refuser ce mariage, quoi que son clan ne lui dise. Elle ne se marierait pas par intérêt. Elle aimait Naruto plus que tout, et si pour cela elle devait renier sa famille, alors elle n'aurait d'autre choix.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la salle à manger, ils s'arrêtèrent main dans la main sur le seuil de la porte. Le seigneur Ryûma les fixait avec étonnement, tandis que pour son fils, cela ressemblait plus à de l'indifférence. Naruto prit alors la parole.

_-« Seigneur Ryûma, Taisuke, pardonnez-moi mon manque de respect mais je préfère vous parler franchement. Jamais Hinata ne t'épouseras Taisuke, quoi que son clan en dise, je ne laisserais jamais faire ça. »_

Le seigneur sourit face à la réplique passionnée du jeune homme.

_-« Ah oui, vraiment ? »_

_-« Oui, ça je peux vous le jurer. Je l'aime et je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, jamais. »_

Il semblait si sincère et déterminé que le seigneur sourit alors davantage. C'est qu'elle était perspicace la Godaime…

_-« Tu l'aimes, vraiment ? » _Lui demanda Ryûma, voulant en avoir la certitude.

_-« Oui. » _Lui répondit Naruto, comme si c'était une évidence.

Taisuke sourit alors narquoisement. Le seigneur rit alors franchement, se tenant les côtes. Les deux jeunes shinobis se tenant devant eux n'en revenaient pas. Pourquoi riait-il ainsi ? Se fichait-il de leurs sentiments, ou simplement du fait que, de toute façon, leur idylle était impossible ?

_-« Et bien, tu en auras mis du temps petit gars ! » _

Ryûma se leva et tapa amicalement l'épaule de Naruto. Le seigneur riait toujours, tandis que son fils les fixaient tous les trois en souriant. Hinata semblait aussi perdue que son compagnon… Que se passait-il ici ?

_-« Euh, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe, pourriez-vous m'éclairer ? » _Intervint Hinata, de sa présence discrète.

Le seigneur la fixa alors et entreprit de tout leur expliquer. Il était curieux de voir leurs têtes lorsqu'ils sauraient toute la vérité…

_-« Et bien, mes chers enfants, cette mission n'était qu'un leurre, je ne suis en aucun cas en danger de mort. »_

Sous les regards surpris des deux jeunes, Ryûma entreprit de continuer son explication.

_-« Pour tout vous dire, c'était une idée de Tsunade-sama. J'ai une vieille dette envers elle alors, j'ai accepté de l'aider. »_

_-« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 'aider' ? »_

_-« Cette mission n'avait qu'un seul but : que vous arrêtiez de tourner en rond. »_

_-«Comment ça 'tourner en rond' ? Là, je ne vous suis plus… » _Avoua le blond.

_-« Tout le monde s'était parfaitement rendu compte de vos sentiments réciproques, seuls vous deux ne sembliez pas en avoir conscience. Alors, l'Hokage a eut une idée. Assez brillante, je dois bien avouer. Elle a suggéré que si tu pensais qu'Hinata pourrait tomber dans les bras d'un autre, peut-être que tu ne laisserais pas cela se faire. Et je crois que cette idée n'était pas si mauvaise, après tout. J'ai eu un doute à un moment, je pensais que tu laisserais cela se faire sans réagir, j'ai failli tout arrêter. Mais j'ai alors décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout, avec l'assistance de mon cher fils bien entendu. » _

_-« Alors, tout était mis en scène, orchestré ? »_

_-« Oui, on peut dire ça. »_

C'était beaucoup d'informations à digérer d'un seul coup. Toute cette mission n'était que de la pacotille ? C'est vrai que le fait qu'ils ne se fassent pas attaquer durant ces deux semaines lui avait parut bizarre, mais tout de même… Tsunade avait vraiment des idées tordues parfois… Malgré tout, il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier. Sans elle, et sans toute cette comédie, il n'aurait surement jamais eu le courage d'avouer à Hinata ces véritables sentiments. Alors, même si cette mission avait été 'dure' moralement, il lui devait des remerciements.

Hinata pensait également sensiblement la même chose. Sans la scène avec Taisuke dans son bureau, jamais Naruto ne lui aurait dévoilé ainsi ses sentiments. Et surtout, sans le sentiment de désespoir qu'elle avait ressentit face à la situation, jamais elle n'aurait eut le courage de faire et de dire tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire cette nuit-là. Elle lui était redevable…

Naruto et Hinata auraient pu se sentir blessés et outrés face au recours de l'Hokage, mais non. Ils étaient heureux. Heureux de voir que, finalement, tout s'arrangeait pour eux deux.

_-« Et cette histoire de mariage. Mon père était-il au courant ? » _Demanda l'héritière, un peu craintivement.

_-« En réalité, oui, il était au courant du plan de Tsunade. »_

_-« Et, il n'a pas cherché à faire cesser tout ça ? » _

Elle était vraiment perplexe. Qu'elles avaient été les raisons qui avaient bien pu poussés son père, le patriarche du clan, à collaborer aux agissements de la sannin? Lui, qui était toujours si froid, si indifférent.

Le sourire du seigneur Ryûma sembla disparaitre, remplacé par une expression calme.

_-« Il… Hiashi n'a jamais voulu que vous soyez malheureuse, ma chère enfant. Même s'il parait médisant, il n'est pas réellement sans cœur. Il veille juste à ce que rien ne vous arrive… Il cherche juste à vous protéger, vous, votre jeune sœur, ainsi que son neveu… »_

Le cœur de la jeune Hyûga se remplit de joie. Alors, son père la protégeait ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait, malgré tout un petit peu ? Elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de joie, tandis que Naruto passait son bras autour d'elle pour lui faire sentir sa présence, ainsi que tout le réconfort qu'il tentait de lui insuffler. Elle se serra tendrement à lui, plus qu'heureuse en cet instant. Ce fut le seigneur Ryûma qui fait éclater leur bulle de bonheur.

_-« Tsunade-sama m'a aussi fait parvenir un message vous étant adressé. Elle vous fait savoir que vous devez être rentrés à Konoha d'ici trois jours, sous peine d'être considérés comme déserteurs. »_

Les quatre personnes dans la salle se mirent à sourire. Elle en avait de drôles d'idées la Godaime tout de même…

Et c'est ainsi que les deux ninjas firent leurs bagages, et repartirent dès le lendemain. Ils promirent au seigneur Akizuki, ainsi qu'à Taisuke, de revenir très prochainement leur rendre visite. C'est que le vieux seigneur s'y était attaché à ses deux jeunes gens de Konoha…

Nos deux héros rentrèrent au village, et remercièrent tout d'abord La Godaime. En lui faisant tout de même remarquer qu'il y avait surement de meilleures méthodes… Quoiqu'ils ne s'en plaignaient pas finalement. Si cela avait marché, c'était le plus important. Naruto et Hinata repartirent donc du bureau de Tsunade, le sourire aux lèvres, les mains étroitement enlacées.

La blonde les regarda s'éloigner à travers la vitre de son bureau, souriant bienheureusement. Elle était vraiment heureuse…

Et c'est là-dessus que commença une toute nouvelle histoire, que je ne pourrais vous conter malheureusement.

Celle de Naruto Uzumaki et d'Hinata Hyûga.

**Fin.**


End file.
